Light sources have traditionally been used for such purposes as enabling vision in a dark environment and/or conveying information. Such light sources are generally configured to emit an amount of energy in the form of radiation such that the emitted radiation propagates within a detectable light spectrum, such as a spectrum of light that is visible to the human eye. Due in part to the importance of the communication of information in modern human societies, as well as the utility associated with the illumination of otherwise dark environments, individuals have strived to increase the efficacy and efficiency of a range of illumination devices that are adaptable for various lighting applications.